


Somewhere in another dimension...

by YourLocalQueenFan



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalQueenFan/pseuds/YourLocalQueenFan
Summary: In an alternate universe, where mirrors are portals to a world only your reflection c.an survive, a man falls in love with someone he saw, not in the club or something, but right in the mirror.
Relationships: Deaky/deacy





	Somewhere in another dimension...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask my why i made this, i did it for my friends cause they're cool as fuck

It’s time to get ready for a party, he goes to the bathroom in just his boxers and while he’s searching for the deodorant he notices the rather fine looking man. His dark brown hair paired with his light skin made him feel something… something nice, something romantic. He's had this feeling since… a long time, to long to remember

“hey euhm… I know this is a bit fast but… would you maybe want to go out sometime?”  
"m… me?"  
“yeah, i don’t see anyone else here”  
"I… I would love to!"  
“i'm heading off to a party so maybe you could join me there?”  
"or, we can just skip the party and stay right here"

the reflection reaches his hand out to rest under deaky’s chin

"They call me deacy here, with a c"  
“here they call me deaky, with a k”  
"your dimension or mine?"  
“the one with the most soundproof walls”

Deaky pulls the reflection out of the mirror and crashes his lips on the reflections’, deacy doesn’t wait a second to rip off both their clothes and immediately press him against the wall. 

The other dimension… hurts… it burns, his skin is turning red, deaky stops 

"W...what's happening?"  
"T...the dimension it… burns"  
"Wait… I forgot that… that you can't live in the other dimension…"  
"No… i… i don't want to leave you! I can't leave you!"  
"G...go back, you have to!"

Deaky doesn't know why he pulled him in, Deacy's skin is melting off at this point, his muscles falling apart a face that is just a skull with his jaw dangling off

"GO BACK!!!!"

Deaky is crying his eyes out, seeing someone he could love melt before his eyes. He picks up whatever there was left and throws it back in the other dimension. He was too late… he's gone, just a pile of organs, he's covered in blood. All he could think about was him, deacy. He saw him so many times, he spent hours getting ready just to look at him, but he was too scared to ask him anything. He would do everything to see him again, anything. Now, he's alone. If your reflection is dead, so are you. That means no license, job or even family. Nothing.

He climbs to the other dimension, knowing he'll die, but he ran through the house, collecting all his things and hugged them while he slowly melts in pain, his hands are shaking, legs trembling and his skin melting and bones falling. 

He arrives at a… rather nice place, dressed in all white, the soft blue sky with white soft, yet hard floor. Is… is this THE place? Is this heaven? He sees someone… it's… it can't be

"DEAKY!!!!"

Deaky sees deacy run to him and kisses him with passion while he's standing there still taking in where he is

_______

There he was, laying down on a white soft bed while the handsome man was riding him with his hands clawing at his chest. They're moaning messes with limbs everywhere, in every position possible. A man really could fall in love with himself


End file.
